


We'll Make It Through

by FlyAwayChild



Category: Original Work
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Absent Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Asexual Character, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Bad Parenting, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Boys Being Boys, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Issues, Gay Male Character, Girls Being Girls, Harm to Children, High School, High School sports, Hurt Characters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, On the Run, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Protective Siblings, Some Things No One Needs To Know, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, everything will be okay, music is involved, only slightly though, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAwayChild/pseuds/FlyAwayChild
Summary: The sound of blood rushing in his ears was all he heard as he ran down the empty street, rain and sweat dripping off his form as his heart pounded loudly in his chest, filling his head with a rhythmic thumping that seemed to match the sound if his feet as they slapped along the wet side walk.





	We'll Make It Through

**Author's Note:**

> Im not really sure how i came up with thus but I'm kinda proud of it and this is my first original work so I hope you guys like it and leave plenty of comments.

He groaned as he turned over, kicking off the blanket that had tangled around his legs at some point in the night. Looking over at the bed across the room where his older brother slept he sleepily noted that the bed was empty the sheets crumpled and messy. The room itself was clean and well kept. Dallas hated when the small room was messy, it was bad enough to have two growing boys cramped in one room and for it to be a messy room was unacceptable in the older teens eyes.

He did mind keeping the room clean, not like there was much on the room to begin with.

Bare feet dragged across the carpet as he left the small room and traded it for the cramped bathroom. Wasting no time he turned on the water and striped out off his pajama pants and stepping under the luke warm water. Calm and sloth like he washed off. Bowing his head under the stream off water, letting blond hair plaster itself to his forehead.

He could hear someone in on the kitchen and he knew it couldn't be anyone but his brother. Finishing his shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his shared room. He pulled on a pair of black boxers and blue jeans and a white tank top laid hidden under a Black long sleeved t-shirt. The sleeves were a little to long and the shirt was a little baggie. It was Dallas' shirt but the older teen never minded if he borrowed one of his shirts. He ran a hand through his wet hair. It was a dark brown color due to the water and long enough to cover his ears, sweeping it to the side and away from his face he sighed and grabbed the worn looking backpack at the foot of his bed.

With a sigh he left the room, closing the door behind him. He could still hear hear Dallas moving around in the living room a muffled curse confirming his suspicions. Walking through the doorway he yelped as hs collided with none other then his brother.

"Sorry" he muttered as his brother chuckled softly

" I was just 'bout to come get you we got 5 minutes before we head out" He could feel Dallas' eyes on him and he wanted to fidget but that would make him look weak, intimidated, he wasn't gonna look weak in front of his big brother. "Go get a sweat shirt or somethin' its to cold to be walkin' to school with wet hair without a jacket"

Turning on his heel he did as told, not really in the mood to challenge his older brother this particular morning. Sometimes he got like this, when things just didn't work out quite the way they needed them to, today might just be one of thoughts days and from the heavy feeling in his stomach he knew he was probably right.

Reentering the living room now wearing a dark grey hoody he met his brother by the door more then happy to get out of the house that smelled like stale bear and cigarettes and if you looked around you would find beer cans on the tables and kitchen counters. He groaned internally when he remembered that it was his turn to clean the house.

Stepping out into the frigid morning air he noted that it wasn't as cold as the day before spring was truly on its way. Dallas locked the door behind them before they started walking. Side by side in silents hoodies up to guard them from the bone chilling morning breeze.

The sun was blocked out by clouds but they day seemed to be incredibly bright and cheery and as the drew closer to the school more people started to show up on the side walks, walking with friends and looking down at phones with ear buds firmly tucked into their ears, hair secured by beanies and hoodies. The mile walk there was spent in silents for the two brothers, Dallas was never really one to make conversation in the mornings and preferred to keep to his thoughts and he himself an was never really one to interrupt a perfectly good silents so instead he filled his head with thoughts of his small group of friend that he considered family.

Dallas was first on the list obviously. He was like his beast friend and he couldn't think of anyone that would make a better older brother. He was 2 years older at the age of 17, he had a good build to him, girls that didn't know he was taken always gushed over his biceps, much to Taylor's displeasure, and with dark blond hair and sharp blue eyes he could make girls swoon, just like his little brother. His hair was brushing the tips of his ears and he wore a silver necklace with a small silver cross to match, he had found it sitting on a bench in a small gift box completely forgotten and in plain sight without a note and no other person in sight he took it with him. He had offered it to Jesse but the younger boy had never been keen on having things around his neck. Dallas was also a good head taller then him at 6'2 and he weighted 150 pounds. He also played football, he was the schools best quarterback in nearly 3 years, according to the football coach.

After Dallas was his boyfriend Taylor Smith. Taylor and Dallas been best friends since the 5th grade and were head over heals for each other it wasn't very often to find one without the other, they met in the halls between classes and they sat next to each other at lunch, Taylor nearly sitting on Dally's lap and sometimes it was the other way around. Taylor or Tay as they sometimes called him had dark brown hair and eyes so green that people tended to stare at him. He was an inch or so shorter then Dallas but he had more muscle the Dallas, even if only a little bit and Taylor was the captain of the basketball team

Then there was the twins. Noah and Mason Jonas were identical and they liked it that way. If he was honest, he saw them like the red headed twins from the Harry Potter books. They were always together and they loved to confuse people about which one was which. They had straight jet black hair that fell to their shoulders and grey eyes. He had always been good at telling them apart. Noah had a small dark freckle on his left wrist and Mason had a small nearly invisible scar on the left side of his neck. No one ever really noticed which one was which but he knew it made them happy when people didn't confuse them when they didn't want to be. After the twins was their little sister Sara Jonas, she had waist length black hair that she almost always kept in a braid or a high ponytail and grayish blue eyes to accompany the blue streaks that framed her face. She was the toughest girl he knew, she was the best player on the soccer team and was on the schools girls varsity basketball team even though it was rare for a freshman to achieve such an honor as and be elected team captain in her sophomore year. She was a great friend because she would always give it to you straight, even if she could be rather cruel at times.

After the Jonas' were Amanda Baker and Anthony Bennett or Amanthony as the group liked to call them, Amanda was a junior and Anthony was a senior and they had been dating since Amanda's last year of middle school Anthony looked like your typical bad boy, he wore the same black leather jacket all the time with torn up jeans and plan tea shirts that were usually black white or blue and his hair was short and always spiked up with gel and his eyes were an icy cold blue that he even made the teachers nervous at times. He wasn't a delinquent or anything he just gained a reputation of being someone not to mess with, he had an awful temper at times but he was one of the nicest people to know and once people found out that he was your friend they didn't mess with you which has saved him from being shoved in a locker more then once. Amanda was an angel according to anyone that has ever met her and she was a generally nice person but if you ever got on her bad side then may the Lord be with you. 

"I'm not nice to everyone" She had once said " I just know how to be polite and keep my mouth shut"

She was one of the prettiest girls in school but everyone knew not to hit on her because she wasn't afraid to deck you. Teachers always talked about how she deserved someone better then Anthony but in truth she couldn't find someone as good s him in a million miles he was just misunderstood because of the way he dressed but he was a lot nicer then most of the kids at our school that "dressed properly"

"What are ya think so hard about i can hear your thoughts from here" Dallas looked at him smirking.

"Nothin Dallason just bored is all" Dallas shoved his brother playfully with a mock scowl on his face "what have i told you about callin' me that"

Jesse just grinned cheekily, the name had come from a. Kid he had met a long time a go that loved to give people nicknames and Dallason hd just stuck in his head. He hadn't meant to call his big brother a name that sounded so silly but it had slipped out and just sorta stuck and when Dallas was in a playful mood he became Jesse boy, Dallas said it fit cause he was the youngest of their small group

All to soon they arrived to the front of school that was already bustling with students. They were in the south stairwell on the second floor when Dallas stopped him. Dallas' first class was Advanced Chemistry on the second floor, he himself had Algebra on the third floor.

"Now i don't wanna get pulled outta class hearin' about you doin' somethin' stupid again, you hear me. I dont wanna be dealin' with any of your teachers BS, so you best behave alright" He looked stern and serious, every bit the older brother he was.

"Yeah i hear ya" he said scuffing his shoe against the tile floor

With a nod of his head Dallas pulled him in close with a hand on the hand on the back of his neck and an arm around his shoulders in a firm hold. Dallas held his little brother there for a few moments before he kissed the top of his little brothers head and gave him a gentle shove towards the steps. "Get to class and i mean it. the next time you get in-trouble there gonna call dad and you know what he will do ta you if they pull him from work"

"i know i know, I'll be on my best behavior alright" He sent his brother a reassuring smile before hiking his backpack strap higher up on his shoulder and started climbing the steps two at a time while Dallas shook his head with a fond smile and made his way to his first class of the day, a class he had with a specific green and blue eyed dark haired boy named Ethan.

Jesse himself was more the happy to get to class because he shared the class with his best friend (after Dallas of course) Ethan Parker. They had most of the same classes and always partnered for projects when they could. Ethan had dark hair with blue streaks in and a green left eye and a blue right eye. That was how they met in 6th grade.

"Your eyes are really cool" He said mesmerized as he held a lunch tray tightly in his hands as he talked to the boy sitting by himself at the lunch table "are you wearing contacts"

"No" Ethan had said defensively, his shoulders hunched slightly "I have heterochromia"

"Whats that"

"It means my eye are two different colors"

"I think thats pretty cool, im Jesse, do you mind if i sit with you"

For the first time throughout their conversation Ethan smiled for the first time and nodded his head "yeah sure, im Ethan, Ethan Parker"

The had been friends ever since and since everyone knew who Jesse's brother was and who his friends were no one messed with Ethan again and ever since then they had been as thick as thieves and it wasn't often that you found one without the other.

Room 324 looked like it was a very unhappy place. Ms. Abernathy was an elderly woman that should have retired long ago. Her hair was grey and always pinned up in a tight bun that looked as if it should be cutting off the circulation to her brain. Her brown eyes were sharp and calculating behind her black wire framed glasses despite her looks and attitude she wasn't an evil old lady that was set out on giving everyone bad grades like most people thought she was actually quite nice and if you brought her a nice little gift before christmas break she caved like wet sugar and might even give you extra credit.

She was a sucker of sweets.

Class went like any other day as they talked about line plots and reviewed for the quiz that they would have on Wednesday. When class was over they were the last to leave the room and walked shoulder to shoulder as they made their way to study hall. Another class they happened to share.

"Shit i forgot my book in Algebra i gotta go get it, you go ahead tell Mr. H that i forgot my got held after class"

"You sure you don't want me ta go with you"

"Nah you go ahead. No point in both of us being late" "Here at least let me take your backpack" He smiled slightly before he rushed off back up the flight of steps that he had descended a few seconds ago and rushed down the empty hallway and back to room 324 where Ms. Abernathy was just about to close and lock the door to the classroom. She smiled when she saw him. "Oh good i was hoping i saw you again today so that i could get this to you" she handed him the worn paperback book. The cover was faded but it was obviously well cared for, Dallas had given it to him for his 13th birthday. He had already read it over a dozen times and it was undoubtedly his favorite book 

"Thanks Ms. Abernathy your awesome"

"Anytime Dear, now you better head of to class before your late" she smiled as she locked her classroom door and bid him good day as she started down the opposite hallway.

Walking down the quiet hallway was nice and relaxing for all of a few seconds when a group of three laughing seniors turned the corner he held the book tightly in his hand as the 3 older boys drew closer the largest one sneered at him when he saw him.

Gabriel Price was the school Bully he was large and rough looking with stubble adoring his cheeks and chin and his forehead was freckled with acne and unruly eyebrows that made his eyes look even crazier then they already did. He had dark green eyes and slightly yellowing teeth and his breath always smelt like cigarettes. he always wore baggy clothes and steel toe boots that where worn and beat up. he was your average bully and teachers hated to deal with him, if you asked any teacher who they preferred to have in class between Anthony and Gabriel they would say Anthony everytime. He knew that if a teacher had both Gabriel Price and Anthony Bennett in the same class then the teachers made sure they were on opposite sides of the class and were never in the same groups for group projects. They were worse then schoolyard enemies and they got physical quickly, it never took much to set Anthony off. "Well look who we got here boys, the youngest Miller brat, hows your brother still Smith's bitch" "Shove off Price, no one likes to see your sorry face so early in the day" he tried to shove past the older teen but Ryan Clark stopped him with a shove to the shoulder sending him into a locker as they surrounded him, trapping him against the lockers one of the three boys blocking any chance of his escape.

"You talk a big game for someone so small, if i were you I would watch what you say"He sneered

"If i were you I'd be ugly" He hissed out in a grin. He didn't even flinch when Nathan Porter punched him in the gut or when Ryan knocked his legs out from under him causing him to drop his book as the blow sent him crashing to the floor.

He grunted as Gabriel's boot connected with his ribs twice before they took off down the hall. Laughing as Gabriel took his book and tore off the covers, other pages gliding to the floor as he tore them out, watching the book fall in bits and pieces on the floor hurt even more then his ribs did.

Picking up the tattered pages of the book he pieced them back together and held the book close to his chest and ignored the taste of coper in his mouth from him chewing on his lower lip as he walked silently down the hallway with his head hung low and the same question running through his head.

"What am I going to tell Dallas"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have the second chapter up soon and i hope you guys comment and tell me what you think


End file.
